SACRIFICIO POR AMOR 1
by Nicole Amamiya Cygnus
Summary: --UNIVERSO PARALELO SAINT SEIYA----
1. SACRIFICIO POR AMOR1

**----------SACRIFICIO POR AMOR-----**

**por Nicky -Lady cygnus nicole--**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**japon, 6:30 pm ,mansion kido**

**Nicky,una chica de largos y rubios cabellos se hallaba sentada en el suelo de su habitacion... sentia que el cosmos de sus hermanos y amigos se iban debilitando... ...la habian encerrado en aquella habitacion... para que no fuera al santuario y estorbara en la lucha de los caballeros,ó pusiera su vida en peligro... pero no podia seguir ahi...necesitaba estar a su lado..no molestaria..solo.. ayudaria si era necesario...asi en cuanto supo que tatsumi habia abandonado la vigilancia y se hallaba preparando su marcha para ir junto a la princesa,aprovechó para saltar por la ventana uniendo unas sabanas... y deslizandose abajo...se coló en la avioneta y partieron rumbo a las doce casas...estaba nerviosa...temia que les ocurriera algo..los queria mucho a los cinco...siempre la cuidaban..estaban pendiente de ella...y desde que era pequeña la querian mucho...pero tambien estaba muy preocupada por saori... era como una hermana...no dejo de pensar en todo esto... durante el trayecto... finalmente llegan al santuario, y cuando se hubo asegurado de que no habia nadie por los alrededores salio... y busco un camino para entrar a la primera casa..sin ser vista...finalmente lo encuentra...sube las escaleras y se adentra en la casa... pronto se tropieza con el primer obstaculo...iba pensando en sus cosas...y en atena..sentia que la traicionaba al no quedarse a su lado,como debiera ser..pero habia venido por otro motivo...**

**-perdoname saori.. pero necesito estar con ellos... espero que lo entiendas...--pensaba mientras caminaba por el templo de aries...**

**--¿ que haces aqui?--una voz la saca de sus pensamientos... pensaba que estaba sola..¿quien..quien sera? esa voz..me es familiar...**

**--eh¿quien ha hablado? mu? uff menos mal...oh! eres el caballero de aries? por favor...necesito que me dejes pasar...quiero estar al lado de mis hermanos... por favor...no molestare..es muy importante para mi**

**--es peligroso... no deberias estar aqui...podrian matarte...**

**--lo se..pero..no puedo estar aqui..de brazos cruzados...al menos querria estar a su lado si llegaran a morir pero esto no sucedera.por que son muy fuertes... confio en ellos..y ahora dejame pasar por favor...**

**--lo siento pero no puedo dejarte pasar...si insistes me vere en la obligacion de matarte yo mismo...**

**--pero mu! no..no puedes hablar en serio..por favor...-**

**--tu hermano el fenix, me ordeno que bajo ningun concepto dejara que entrases al santuario...me hizo prometerle que aunque me suplicases y rogases no cediera pues podria ser tu perdicion ya que tu no eres un caballero del zodiaco y no podrias defenderte de los ataques ,asi que cumplire mi promesa...--baja la mirada--cueste lo que cueste...**

**-Nicky se queda pensativa...como podria...convencerle? de repente siente que algo malo le ocurre al caballero del cisne... su energia esta desapareciendo...¡Hyoga! --donde esta cisne?**

**--en la casa de libra..luchando contra camus.. yo tambien acabo de notarlo...estas preocupada por el...¿verdad?**

**--si...algo le ocurre..dejame pasar..necesito verle..por favor! ya apañare cuentas despues con mi hermano...pero...ahora... Hyoga... debo ir en su ayuda!**

**--de ningun modo... no te lo repetire...no me lo pongas mas dificil...**

**--dejame pasar!..me reunire con mis amigos ..aunque tenga que luchar contra ti! **

**--eres obstinada...lo siento pero no permitire que te lances a una muerte segura,tu hermano no me lo perdonaria...**

**--tanto si quieres como si no... entrare! apartate de mi camino..mu..el tiempo apremia.. --su presentimiento crece...algo realmente malo le esta ocurriendo..y no puede hacer nada para impedirlo..pero demasiado tarde...sus ojos aguamarina brillan... parece como si las lagrimas quisieran salir... acaba de ver pasar su cosmos transformado en cometa... por la casa de libra... el rostro de mu se torna aún mas serio..**

**Mientras ..en alguna parte del santuario...**

**--ese cosmos que ha desaparecido...parece...**

**--Shiryu,tu tambien lo has notado?**

**--si...he visto su cosmos atravesar la superficie de la tierra...**

**--hundirse y apagarse en la nada...**

**--significa eso que Hyoga ha muerto? como se lo diremos a Nicky... esto la destrozara..ella lo queria mucho...**

**--y lo peor es que ni siquiera podra despedirse de el...**

**-- todos tienen la mirada triste..su compañero..su amigo.. acaba de abandonar este mundo... pero deben continuar...atenea esta en sus manos...asi que se dirigen a la casa de libra...con una gran pena en su corazon...**

**--De nuevo en la morada de aries...**

**la llama del reloj del signo de libra..se ha apagado...como la vida del caballero del cisne...y con esta...la de Nicky...**

**--Hyoga..--hace una pausa--ya no esta..la llama de su cosmos..se ha apagado...acaba de dejar este mundo... lo siento Nicky..no hace falta que digas nada..se cuanto significaba para ti...y como te sientes... puedes pasar... supongo que querras despedirte de el... **

**Nicky se derrumba... no...no puede ser...Hyoga..su cisne..acaba de irse... se despide del caballero de aries y se dirige corriendo a la casa de tauro...mientras las lagrimas bañan su rostro.. desde siempre habia sentido algo mas que cariño..admiracion..amistad.. por el rubio caballero y cada vez que lo herian... lo pasaba muy mal... mientras,mu, avisa a sus compañeros para que la dejen pasar, de modo que en poco tiempo se encuentra en las escaleras del templo de libra..sus piernas tiemblan a medida que se acerca...todo esta oscuro... despues de dar unos pasos se encuentra ante ella un bloque de hielo enorme...y dentro...**

**--Dios mio!..es..es..¡Hyoga! --ahi estaba el..con los ojitos cerrados... su carita reflejaba paz... parecia un angel... --¿que te han hecho? **

**acaricia el cristal de hielo que lo tenia ahi retenido... con su mano...como acariciando su figura...aun podia sentir su corazon latiendo debilmente... ¿como podria sacarlo de ahi? se sento en el suelo..junto a el... se sentia impotente...nunca podria romper ese grueso bloque...por que lo ha matado? era su alumno! esta claro..no es el mismo...esta bajo la influencia del patriarca...de otro modo jamas...aprieta el puño con fuerza... no puede evitar sentir rabia...que derecho tenia de arrebatarle la vida? apoya su cabeza sobre el lecho de su cisne...dejandose llevar por los recuerdos...y las imagenes que invaden su pensamiento llenandola de tristeza...de un gran vacio..al sentir la perdida,de su amado caballero, pasado un rato...escucha unos pasos que se acercan y se pone en alerta...las sombras se van acercando... cada vez se hacen mas conocidas...poco a poco va adivinando sus siluetas...y se abalanza sobre una de ellas... **

**--hermano! estas vivo! **

**--Nicky,que haces aqui¿como has venido tu sola? esto es peligroso... **

**--lo se...solo quiero..estar a vuestro lado... no podia estar ahi..pensando si estariais bien o no... **

**--entiendo...pero ten cuidado si te pasara algo... seria horrible..**

**--seiya..Shiryu... me alegro de veros a vosotros tambien...--de repente.. cambia su tono jovial..se torna en tristeza... pues no deja de pensar en el cisne chicos...es..terrible..Hyoga! ha..ha muerto...senti que algo malo le ocurria.. pero no pude llegar a tiempo.. oh...si hubiera podido impedirlo...no ..no puede haberle hecho eso...porque? no dejo de preguntarme que hubiera pasado si hubiese llegado a tiempo...**

**--lo sabemos..notamos como su cosmos abandonaba el santuario... --nota la tristeza de Nicky en sus ojos... y Shiryu le aprieta suavemente la mano...--debemos sacarlo de ahi..aun no esta todo perdido...veras como todo**

**sale bien..pero no estes triste..le salvaremos, te lo prometo!**

**--no estás sola Nicky...con nosotros aqui..tus amigos,no tienes nada que temer...Hyoga se salvara**


	2. SACRIFICIO POR AMOR2

**CAPITULO 2:**

**--habeis notado eso? shiryu reclama la atencion de sus amigos**

**-que pasa? **

**los latidos del corazon de hyoga suenan debilmente en la habitacion...se pueden percibir a traves del muro de cristal que lo retiene y que amenaza con llevarse su vida...**

**--era una vibracion muy debil..pero...**

**--yo tambien la he sentido...--seiya no deja de observar a su compañero...tal vez aun haya una oportunidad... **

**--era la energia cosmica de hyoga...pero..entonces eso significa que esta vivo...**

**--entonces aun hay esperanza! --de nuevo sus ojos volvian a brillar...tal vez no era demasiado tarde...**

**Intentan por todos los medios sacarlo de su carcel de cristal...pero ni los meteoros de pegaso,ni el furor del dragon o las potentes cadenas de andromeda pudieron siquiera hacerle un arañazo,no sabian que hacer..todo estaba perdido..todo? como salida de la nada una brillante luz invade la septima casa del zodiaco ...bajo sus pies...y ante la atonita mirada de los alli presentes la armadura de libra aparece ante ellos...depositandose en el suelo majestuosamente... y abriendose para dejar ver sus poderosas armas...es un milagro! alguien..les envia su ayuda... cuando parecia que todo estaba perdido...**

**--es..la armadura de libra! como ha llegado hasta aqui? **

**--no... no..es posible..pertenecia al caballero de libra... como aparece de repente ante nosotros?--seiya insta a shiryu para que les de una respuesta...**

**--si su armadura esta aqui..es por que es su voluntad..dicho de otra manera... mi maestro nos presta su armadura para que ayudemos a nuestro compañero...gracias maestro..**

**--maestro? no entiendo nada**

**--si.. me lo conto mi maestro cuando entrenaba en los cinco picos... resulta que se trata de su propia armadura...el..es...el caballero de libra! --les explica todo lo referente a esta..sus armas... y su manejo...**

**asi pues se despoja de su armadura para vestir la de su maestro..y ahora..ante si tiene la dificil decision de escoger el arma adecuada para salvar al cisne...se concentra ...y ...elije la espada...**

**--venerable maestro..permitame usar esta...la espada de la justicia!**

**--Hyoga..voy a liberarte de esa trampa de cristal..y devolverte a la vida...--el caballero del cisne..renacera! **

**--oh..! lo ha mellado! **

**el filo de la espada parte en dos el enorme bloque liberando el cuerpo de hyoga... y rompiendose en mil pedazos...**

**--lo consiguio! no ha podido resistirse a la espada de la justicia! **

**--mirad,el hielo se funde al tocar el suelo! **

**--ojala se haya salvado...por favor... dime que esta bien!**

**alli..inmovil estaba hyoga...nicky corrio junto a su cuerpo y lo abrazó ...estaba tan...frio...como podrian reanimarlo? **

**--siento que su energia cosmica se debilita,su corazon late muy debilmente por desgracia...**

**--aqui no podemos darle los cuidado que necesita...y la unica forma de salvarle seria aumentar al maximo la intensidad de nuestro cosmos...elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo solo asi podria salvarse...**

**- pero los vuestros estan muy debilitados al librar tantos combates...dejadmelo a mi..yo me ocupo de el..marchaos...continuad vuestro camino.. yo me reunire con vosotros despues... **

**--Que?--la miran consternados.. --pero nicky,tu entrenamiento como caballero no esta del todo completo..**

**--no has conseguido dominar tu cosmos a tanto nivel... --shiryu trata de hacerla entrar en razon..**

**--elevare mi cosmos hasta el paroxismo si hace falta... no me importa perecer en el intento..no podria soportar verlo morir en mis brazos..no me importa perder la vida..si con eso salvo la de hyoga...sin el..no podria vivir...y ahora marchaos... teneis poco tiempo... debeis seguir vuestro camino...**

**--confiamos en ti nicky..estoy seguro que conseguiras devolverle la vida..**

**shun se niega a dejar que sacrifique su vida...ya perdio a ikki...no quiere perderla a ella tambien... pero se da cuenta de que su decision es firme..nada la hara cambiar ...y sin mirarla abandona el templo camino a la siguiente casa..la de escorpion, su concepto de la amistad..el honor y la lealtad lo aprendió de ellos... su amor por hyoga... la ha empujado a sacrificar su propia vida... y ante esto..el no puede hacer nada...es su decision..es..su destino**

**de nuevo,nicky se queda a solas con su caballero... se acerca lentamente a el... y le acaricia el rostro...**

**--la mejor manera de dar calor a alguien es poniendolo en contacto con otro cuerpo... pero..camus le ha asestado un golpe glaciar..no se si sera suficiente..¿que puedo hacer? --lo incorpora y le abraza elevando asi su cosmos...--tengo que salvarle..cueste lo que cueste..**

**los tres caballeros entran en la octava casa... pero cuando estan dentro sienten como la energia de nicky explota y desaparece...**

**-- habeis sentido eso?**

**--si..es el cosmos de mi hermana!esto no me gusta nada,me temo que lo ha hecho explotar al aumentar tanto su cosmo energia...al final...lo ha hecho..se ha sacrificado por el..esto..esto es terrible! primero ikki..luego mi hermana... los dos me han abandonado... sacrificando sus vidas... defendiendo sus ideales...tanto amor sentia por el?..es admirable...sacrificar asi su vida por la de la persona que ama...era todo un caballero, ninguno de nosotros esta realmente a su altura,aunque ella no hubiera completado su entrenamiento, elevó su cosmos tanto o mas que nosotros,y todo esto... por amor...me cuesta creerlo... atenea ..porque tenia que ser asi? no te somos fieles siempre? porque no pudiste hacer que fuera distinto...por que mi hermana? ella..era el ser mas puro que existia...al menos ahora descansara con su amado..**

**las lagrimas facilmente a los ojos de shun, esta de rodillas en el suelo...sus compañeros lo levantan tratando de animarlo...entonces escucha una voz que le habla en la distancia...es atenea...**

**--Shun,no debes apenarte..tal ha sido el sacrificio de tu hermana..que no sera en vano...no volveis a sentir de nuevo el aura del caballero del cisne?**


End file.
